<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Troll Doll by Beatrixxxxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746125">Troll Doll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrixxxxxx/pseuds/Beatrixxxxxx'>Beatrixxxxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrixxxxxx/pseuds/Beatrixxxxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*基于电影1和2，并没有看过漫画<br/>*标题废柴<br/>*亲情向<br/>*不含剧透</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Quill &amp; Yondu Udonta</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Troll Doll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“小子，把腰挺直了，眼睛正视前方！别畏畏缩缩的！”勇度用力地拍了下彼得瘦弱的脊背，后者差点以为自己肺都要被他拍出来了。这个把他从地球上捡来的蓝色外星人，总是威胁他如果不好好训练帮他们干那些偷鸡摸狗的事情就吃掉他，可怜的彼得感慨了一下自己的人生。</p><p>他穿着刚改好尺寸的掠夺者服装，抬起对他而言还有点过重的机枪，朝着勇度画在树上扭扭曲曲的圆圈，扣下扳机——毫不意外的打偏——甚至不知道打到哪里去了。</p><p> “你信不信我把你丢回船舱里给他们吃了？”勇度不留情面——当然他也不需要——地说。</p><p>可他才刚拿到手，彼得必须强烈抗议勇度的暴行！就算是天才也没法一口吃成胖子！</p><p>彼得气鼓鼓地又给他浪费了好几发弹药，勇度也没能拿他怎么样，弯腰把自己的机枪夺了回来，扛在肩上道：“唉，你这水平，走了走了，去吃饭。”</p><p>在彼得声称要绝食抗议明天不去执行偷窃任务十分钟之后，他最终如愿去了这个星球城市里最受孩子欢迎的连锁餐厅，即使勇度并不明白到底有什么好吃的。</p><p> </p><p>坎贝勒星球，尼基亚小镇。在这里的夜间闹市上，能买到来自各个星球千奇百怪的玩意儿，这也是勇度最喜欢逛的市场之一。</p><p>“嘿！勇度，今天想买点什么？”算不得太熟的星际小贩热情推销：“你看，这个，从52个跳点以外的地方收来的，闪闪亮亮，我猜你会喜欢特意留了下来。”</p><p>勇度满意地点点头，爽快地让格雷林付了款扔到背包里，又问小贩：“你下次帮我留意一下地球的货。”</p><p>“哎呀还真有！你走运了，地球的东西不好弄，我在这几十年都没见过几件，你去前头那个胡克星人的店里，我听说他有。”</p><p> </p><p>“小子，你今天训练成果怎么样？”勇度一跨进船舱就大喊道，他抖了抖自己的外套，把手套拖了扔到一边。</p><p>“老大，他行不行啊？上次去偷元件我都觉得太悬了，要不还是换一个吧。”满脸刀疤的独眼大个子拧着彼得举到他跟前。</p><p>勇度摆摆手，示意大个子把他放下：“跟我进来。”彼得仰着头一脸倔强地跟着他尾巴回到自己房间。</p><p>“你不要忘记是谁把你从外面那群人的口里救出来的！”勇度用力地把门踢上，发出“哐”的一声巨响。</p><p>“你少装好人，要不是你把我拐上飞船，我用得着你大发慈悲救我?”彼得抱着双手，学着大人那样直视他的双眼。</p><p>“你真以为我不会打你吗？”勇度说着就抄起手，像是要掀翻他脑袋瓜子的模样，彼得毕竟还是小孩子，下意识地就双手护着把头扭到一边，勇度迟疑了一下，还是放下手坐到床铺上。</p><p>“过来。”<br/>彼得偷偷地从手臂间瞄出去，见勇度没真的要打他的意思，才不情不愿地挪近了点。</p><p>“船上不会养白吃的人，我不管你以前在你的星球是怎样，既然上了我的船，就要守这里的规矩。我们是掠夺者，我们船上的全部人都是，包括你。这就是我们这艘船的生存准则。要么，你就等着自己毫无价值被他们吃掉，要么你就凭本事让自己有一席之地，想干什么就干什么。否则一切都是瞎想。”勇度第一次对他说这么长的话。</p><p>隔了好一会儿，彼得才吸吸鼻子说：“不想被吃掉。”</p><p>“我的随身听呢？”彼得伸出小小的手掌，勇度坐下的时候，他刚好能和他平视。</p><p>勇度打开自己脏兮兮的夹克，把随身听和耳机放到他手上，连同一起的还有一个头发冲天的塑料小人。</p><p>“这是什么？”彼得很清楚这不是自己带上飞船的东西，但看着那塑料小人的五官和肤色，倒是有点像地球上的玩偶。</p><p>“我也不知道这是什么，大概……额……总之，听说是你们地球上很流行的。送你了，以后好好训练，那些我们去不到的地方就等你去探索了，帮我多多赚钱哈哈哈！”勇度把东西给他之后，就大迈步子走出房间。</p><p>“等等！”彼得突然叫住了他，勇度有些惊讶地回头。</p><p>“这个，”彼得小跑着过去塞到他衣服口袋里：“好丑啊！你自己留着吧！”还没等勇度反应过来彼得就把他推了出门。</p><p>“这他妈的！”勇度在门外气得跳脚。</p><p>“老大，你干嘛不告诉他这是你用两盒高价的奇奇珠换来的呢？”格雷林费解。</p><p>“告诉这兔崽子有用吗？他就会把我的话当耳边风！看哪天被那群人吊起来打！”</p><p>最后这只印第安毛孩只好被当作勇度的私人收藏品放在船长控制台旁边，虽然有时候也会莫名其妙消失一阵子。</p><p> </p><p>“勇度！今晚不许带我去赌场了，太吵了我耳机音量调最大都听不到！”彼得戴着耳机，坐在栏杆上任由两条腿晃悠晃悠。</p><p>“那你就在这里继续听歌吧！”勇度难得心情大好，彼得刚帮他们偷了不少好东西，便大度地不带他去强行凑热闹了。但这见到一群猪朋狗友的时候，尤其是当自己看不顺眼的人在自己面前说自家孩子在学校考了多高分数，勇度还是忍不住会炫耀他们船上的彼得有多能干，尽管事实上并没有什么可比性，也一点都不正面。</p><p>“哈哈，那个兔崽子真让我骄傲！”他总是在彼得听不到的时候那样说，不顾彼得是怎么想他，也不顾船员们的不满，只是满怀喜悦地说出这句话。</p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>